Gefühlskalt
by MinoKiryu
Summary: "Ich? Ihn glücklich machen? Er wird mich hassen, Kaien! Deswegen ist es mir lieber wenn er denkt, dass ich tot bin!" "Versuch es doch bitte" "Ich werde es nicht ertragen, wenn er mir sagt, dass er mich hasst" "Bitte.." OCxZero
1. Chapter 1

bitte, bitte. seid nicht so streng zu mir. ist meine erste FF^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen (:

Der Wecker klingelte. Am liebsten wäre ich liegen geblieben. Aber es war nun mal mein Schicksal ohne jegliche Freude durch's Leben zu wandeln. Wie sollte man auch Freude daran haben zu leben, wenn man als kleines Kind den Tod seiner gesamten Familie mit ansehen musste, alles was man geliebt hat ohne ein Wort zu verlassen und darauf zu warten, wann man auch getötet wird? Seufzend raffte ich mich auf und blickte in mein bleiches Gesicht. Wieso war ich so bleich, wenn ich doch noch nie Blut getrunken habe? Es lag in der Kunst meiner Familie, jahrelang ohne Blut auszukommen. Trotzdem brannte es andauernd in meiner Kehle, doch ich ekelte mich beinahe vor Blut. "Sumino, jetzt steh doch endlich auf!", rief Aiko, meine Ziehmutter. Eigentlich ist sie sehr liebevoll und stets besorgt um mich, doch wenn es darum ging, dass ich zu trödelte, wurde sie zur Furie. Also taumelte ich ins Bad, wusch mich flüchtig und zog mir die nächstbesten Klamotten an. Schlaftrunken ging ich ins Esszimmer, ließ mich auf irgendeinen Stuhl fallen und gähnte einmal. "Hopp, beeil dich. Heute kommt doch Kaien", meinte meine Ziehmutter, während sie die frischen Brötchen auf unsere Teller legte. "Echt jetzt?", fragte ich sie verwundert. "Ja, um 10. Also mach, dass du schnell isst". Ein Blick auf die Uhr und ich wusste, dass es gerade mal 8 Uhr war. "Wie lange denkst du, esse ich?", nörgelte ich. Eine weitere Sache, die Aiko hasste: Verspätungen. "Ja, ich weiß ja nicht", sagte sie dann nur noch, setzte sich und biss genüsslich in ihr Brötchen. Ich tat es ihr gleich und war völlig mit meinem Brötchen beschäftigt.  
Als Aiko und ich aufgegessen und die tagtäglichen Hausarbeiten erledigt hatten, war es gerade mal 9:30 Uhr. Also beschloss ich, noch für einen Moment in mein Zimmer zu gehen und in der Musik unterzugehen. Das war damals die einzige Möglichkeit, meine Schmerz und meinen Pein zu vergessen. Auch wenn die Texte mich manchmal auslachten.. Es war trotzdem schön. "Sumino, auf mit dir! Kaien kommt jeden Moment!", rief Aiko, als sie in mein Zimmer platzte. "Ja, ja. Ich mach ja schon", murrte ich, ging wie ein 'Vorzeigmädchen' zur Tür und begrüßte Kaien. "Direkt zu Beginn: Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mit Sumino einen Moment spazieren gehe, Aiko? Ich muss etwas wichtiges mit ihr besprechen", sprach Kaien. Kaien.. Meine einzige Möglichkeit zu erfahren, wie es meiner letzten, geliebten Person ging. Zero Kiryu- Mein Kindheitsfreund aus einer glücklichen Zeit. Aiko nickte, legte mir einen Mantel um und ließ mich mit Kaien in die verschneite Aussenwelt gehen. Bevor ich die frische Luft genießen konnte, sagte er: "Bevor du fragst.. Ich will ehrlich sein. Zero geht es nicht gut. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, gar nicht gut". Ich erschrak. "Was hat er denn?", stotterte ich. "Es ist sein Herz.. Es droht zu erstarren. Erst der Verlust seiner Familie, seiner Kindheit und jetzt noch der von Yuki.. Er verkraftet das nicht. Obwohl er nach außen immer den Starken tut", sagte er traurig.  
"Waas?" "Und da habe ich eine Bitte an dich" "Eine Bitte? An mich?" "Ja. Bitte komm mit mir an die Cross Akademie und versuch Zero glücklich zu machen" "Ich? Ihn glücklich machen? Er wird mich hassen, Kaien! Deswegen ist es mir lieber wenn er denkt, dass ich tot bin!" "Versuch es doch bitte" "Ich werde es nicht ertragen, wenn er mir sagt, dass er mich hasst" "Bitte..", sprach Kaien gefühlvoll und sah mich mit einem Hundeblick an. "Kaien, das funktioniert bei mir nicht.." Er sah mich noch längere Zeit so an. "Oh Mann, okay.. Aber du trägst die Verantwortung für alles!" "Klar. Wir müssen es nur noch Aiko sagen. Du bist vor dem Gesetz meine Tochter", antwortete er und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um zurück zu Aikos Haus zu gehen. Ich folgte ihm brav. Er klingelte und bevor Aiko die Tür richtig geöffnet hatte, stürmte er in mein Zimmer und packte meine Koffer. Als Aiko verwundert fragte, was er da tue, antwortete er: "Sumino kommt mit mit" "Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht", seufte sie und half ihm beim Einpacken.


	2. Chapter 2

Hier, ein neues Kapi^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen. *Kekse hinstell* Danke übrigens an Chita- chan für ihr Review (: Und ihr anderen könnt auch einmal was schreiben, immerhin stell ich ecuh Kekse hin! :D  
watch?v=cJLOw_UQLIQ

Hab ich übrigens beim schreiben dieses Kapi hoch und runtergehört (:

Aiko half uns noch die Koffer zu Kaiens Auto zu tragen. Ich sah es ihr an, dass sie eigentlich nicht wollte, dass ich ging. Sie hatte mich immer wie ihre eigene Tochter behandelt. Ich war ihr dankbar für ihre Liebe, aber als Mutter konnte ich sie nie sehen, so sehr ich es auch versucht hatte. Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, hier zu bleiben, aber Kaiens Befehle sind für mich absolut. Normalerweise bin ich Kaiens strenge Art, die er heute zeigte, gar nicht gewöhnt. Sonst war er immer ein netter und liebenswerter Mann gewesen. alles war verladen, Aiko und ich hatten ein paar Tränen vergossen und Kaien wurde ungeduldig. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihr und stieg ein. "Dir scheint sehr viel an Zero zu liegen, wenn du wegen ihm so ungeduldig wirst", meinte ich zu Kaien. "Ja, das tut es. Er ist wie mein Sohn. Aber er stößt mich immer wieder zurück", weinte er. 'Er hat zu seiner alten Persönlichkeit zurückgefunden', dachte ich.

"Kaien, hier geht's aber nicht zur Akademie...", sagte ich verängstigt. "Wer hat gesagt, dass ich dich direkt zur Akademie fahre?" Kaien stieg aus und zerrte mich aus dem Wagen. Wir befanden uns in einer dunklen Gasse mit düsteren Häusern und feuchter Straße. Kaien zündete sich eine Zigarre an. "Seit wann rauchst du?" "Mach ich nur wenn ich zu aufgeregt bin. Jetzt komm mit" Urplötzlich zog er mich am Arm hinter sich her. "Verdammt, Kaien! Ich weiß zwar nicht was du jetzt vorhast und wo du mit mir hingehst-" "Du weißt ganz genau wohin wir gehen" "ich will aber nicht zu ihm! Jetzt zumindest nicht. Außerdem ist es schon spät" Kaien nahm keinerlei Notiz mehr von meinem Protesten und umgriff meinen Arm so fest, dass es wehtat. Er machte halt vor einem Mehrfamilienhaus, an dessen Klingeln keinerlei Namen standen. Jedoch hatte jede Klingel eine andere Farbe. Er drückte die schwarze. "Stell dich hinter mich", befahl er mir und schob mich hinter sich. "Wieso?" "Es könnte sein, dass er ein wenig aggressiv ist.." "Was?!" In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. "Was willst du? Hier stinkt es nach.. Vampir", knurrte jemand mit tiefer, rauer Stimme.'Hat dieser Mann wirklich gerade 'stinken' gesagt?' "Ich habe dir jemanden mitgebracht. Du musst mir versprechen diesen 'jemand' nicht umzubringen" "Das kommt ganz drauf an, ob dieser jemand auf der Liste steht. Naja, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist es mir egal, ich habe ich sowieso gerade eine ziemliche Mordlust" "Zero?!" Als ich diesen Namen hörte, wollte ich laufen. Einfach nur weg. Ich hatte Angst, wenn nicht sogar Panik. Doch Kaien hielt mich erneut fest. "Jaja, okay. Ich tue ihm nichts", murrte Zero, "Nun komm schon rein, oder soll die ganze Wohnung durchlüftet werden". Langsam traten wir in eine heruntergekommene, aber warme Wohnung ein. "Jetzt her mit ihm", sagte Zero wenig erwartend. "Es ist kein 'Er'", sprach Kaien und schob mich vorsichtig vor sich. Ich versuchte mit aller Kraft der Person, die mir jetzt gegenüberstand, nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Unfreiwillig hob ich den Kopf und sah einem silberhaarigem Jungen ins Gesicht. Dieser Junge riss die leicht violetten Augen auf und schien eine Art Schock erlitten zu haben. Er sah genauso wie mein geliebter Kindheitsfreund aus. Tränen kullerten über meine Wange, während sie Zero immernoch nicht rührte. "Das ist Sumino Mikam-", wollte Kaien sagen,doch Zero unterbach ihn mit einem grimmigen "Sei ruhig". Zero hatte sich aus seiner Starre gelöst, machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu-sodass ich ihm direkt ins Gesicht schauen musste- und umarmte mich.

_"Ich mag dich irgendwie", sagte der kleine Silberhaarige zur kleinen Blonden und wurde ein wenig rot. "Ich dich auch", gab die Blonde schüchtern zurück. Da nahm der Junge das Mädchen an der Hand und von dem Tag an gingen sie zusammen durch den Kindergarten._

_"Du musst mir versprechen, immer bei mir zu bleiben! Dann weine ich auch nie wieder", weinte das junge Mädchen und sah ihren Begleiter traurig an. Dieser nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und versprach es ihr. "Aber dann bleibst du auch bei mir". Das Mädchen nickte._


	3. Chapter 3

Juhhu, neues Kapi.! ^^ Also ich find den Titel echt genial :D Nein, nicht wirklich

"Nein, wie niedlich", meinte Kaien ganz gerührt. Zero schaute ihn böse an und sagte: "Es ist wohl besser wenn du erst einmal gehst" "Ja klar", trällerte dieser und knallte die Haustür. "Lass mich nicht hier allein", wimmerte ich noch an der Tür hängend. Meine Beine gaben nach und rutschte auf den Boden. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern. Zero bemerkte dies und fragte: "Du zitterst. Was hat er dir für Lügenmärchen über mich erzählt?"  
"Ich zitter gar nicht"  
"Das sieht man deutlich. Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?"  
"Nein, mir ist nur kalt"  
"Kalt? In dieser Wohnung? Dass ich nicht lache", meinte er und bückte sich zu mir runter.  
Schließlich erzählte ich ihm, dass es nicht das war, was Kaien mir erzählt hatte, sondern sein Verhalten, als wir vor der Tür standen. Er senkte seinen Blick und meinte: "Das war, weil ich eigentlich Vampire hasse, vor allem Reinblüter". Das waren genau die Worte, die ich nicht von ihm hören wollte. Ich zog die Beine an meinen Körper und versteckte meinen Kopf hinter den Knien. "Aber wie gesagt, eigentlich"  
"Welchen Grund hast du dazu?", schluchzte ich. Er seufzte.  
"Kurz nachdem du verschwunden warst, griff die Reinblüterin Shizuka Hio meine Familie an. Meine Eltern hat sie getötet, mich zum Vampir gemacht"  
"Was war mit Ichiru?", sagte ich immer noch den Kopf versteckend.  
"Er wurde von ihr verschont. Er war derjenige, der uns verraten hat. Ein weiterer Grund ist, dass Kaname Kuran mir das einzigste gestohlen hat, was ich seit dem lieb gewonnen hatte"  
"Aber du weißt schon noch, dass meine Mutter eine verstoßene Kuran war?" Er sah mich verwundert an. Ich sprach weiter, den Kopf langsam erhebend.  
"Das heißt nicht, dass ich deswegen mit ihm Kontakt habe. Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich ihn nicht wirklich ausstehen. Er hat sich in der ganzen Zeit auch nicht um mich gekümmert. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Shiki, der hat sich ständig gesorgt"  
"Ich hatte das mit deiner Mutter total vergessen. Aber.. Willst du mir nicht erzählen, wieso du ohne ein einziges Wort gegangen bist?"  
"Ich werde es dir erzählen, aber bestimmt nicht hier zwischen Tür und Angel", sagte ich und zwang mir ein kleines Lächeln ab. Er reichte mir seine Hand, um mir helfen aufzustehen. Dann zog er mich am Arm hinter sich her und führte mich in ein Wohnzimmer. Er bat mich mich zu setzen und nahm Platz gegenüber von mir. "Also ich höre"  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist. Auf einmal habe ich Schreie gehört und bin dann ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen. Da stand dein Vater und sprang gerade aus dem Fenster. Noch an diesem Tag hat Kaien mich weggebracht und lebte seitdem mit einer Ziehmutter."  
"Mein Vater? Das kann nicht sein!"  
"Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, weil du genauso aussiehst wie er. Dein Vater war ein guter Mensch, es wird einen Grund dafür gegeben haben. Aber ich frage mich, wieso er mich hat leben lassen"  
"Vielleicht war es wegen mir.."  
"Was meinst du damit?" Zero sah mich an, ergriff meine Hand. Seine Haut war so kalt und glatt wie Marmor.  
"Weil ich damals in dich verliebt war"


	4. Chapter 4

Ich erstarrte.  
"Okay, was hast du genommen?", fragte ich ihn verwundert.  
"Ich meine das ernst".  
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, fragte ich ihn:"Und das hast du deinem Vater erzählt?"  
Er nickte.  
"Aber moment mal. Kaien hat dich weggebracht, also wusste dieser Schweinehund die ganze Zeit wo du warst?!" Ich nickte bedächtigt.  
"Ich werde ihn umbringen!"  
Erschrocken über seinen Wutausbruch drückte ich mich in die Couch und stammelte:"Er hatte seine Gründe dazu"  
"Er hatte seine Gründe?! Ja und was ich für Gründe habe, ist egal?". Er schlug auf den Tisch.  
"ICH hatte meine Gründe", sagte ich jetzt mit kräftiger Stimme. Zero schien sich zu beruhigen und ließ sich in das Sofa zurück sinken.  
"Was?", keuchte er.  
"Er wollte schon, dass ich zu ihm, dir und Yuki ziehe. Aber ich habe es immer abgelehnt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass unbeteiligte in diese Sache reingezogen werden, egal was da lief", erklärte ich ihm seufzend.  
"Das.. wusste ich nicht". Einige Zeit herrschte Stille. Dann ergriff ich erneut das Wort.  
"Der Rektor meinte, du wärest aggressiv"  
"Ich und aggressiv?", meinte Zero, als ob das wohl die größte Lüge überhaupt wäre. Ich sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann gab er nach.  
"Kann ja schon sein, dass ich ein wenig aggressiv bin. Aber.. Wohin wirst du jetzt gehen?"  
"Ich werde zu Kaien ziehen, als seine 'Adoptivtochter'"  
"Bist du das wirklich?" Ich nickte.  
"Dann zieht er jetzt den gleichen Mist mit dir ab wie mit mir. Irgendwann fängt der an von dir zu verlangen ihn 'Papa' zu nennen und.."  
"ist schon längst passiert", schmunzelte ich und stand auf um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Mit erschrecken stellte ich fest, dass Kaien gefahren war.  
"Na super, jetzt ist der auch noch ohne mich gefahren", schmollte ich.  
"Du kannst anscheinend kein 'Kaienisch'. Dieses fröhlich geträllerte 'Ja klar' heißt soviel wie: Dann bring sie auch nach Hause, Zero", kicherte Zero. Ich dagegen fand das gar nicht zum lachen, ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart momentan ziemlich unwohl.  
"Aber mein Auto lässt der Vollidiot da stehen", kurrte ich.  
"Dann fahr doch damit"  
"Ja klar, ohne gültigen Führerschein und ohne erwachsene Person mit Führerschein"  
"Ich bin achtzehn"  
"Ich glaube aber nicht, dass man dich 'erwachsen' nennen kann und soviel ich weiß, hast du keinen Führerschein"  
"Ja und?" Ich sah ihn verständnislos an.  
"Okay, dann gehen wir eben", gab er dann endlich nach.  
"Ich geh alleine"  
"Gehst du nicht"  
"Geh ich wohl"  
"Gehst du nicht"  
"Geh ich wohl"  
"Klappe! Ich habe nicht vor das Versprechen noch einmal zu versprechen", meinte Zero dann etwas gereizt.  
"Du erinnerst dich noch daran?", sagte ich gerührt.  
"Klar", gab er kurz zurück.  
"Wie süß", kicherte ich.  
"Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"  
"Wie süß?"  
"Nenn mich noch einmal süß.."  
"Lässt du mich jetzt doch alleine gehen?"  
"NEIN!", kam es von ihm zurück. Jetzt protestierte ich nicht mehr und folgte ihm brav durch die dunklen Gassen. Nach ungefähr einer viertel Stunde waren wir bei dem großem Gebäude angekommen. Kaien kam uns schon freudestrahlend entgegen.  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Suminos Koffer ins Haus Mond tragen", meinte dieser unbeschwert.  
"Nur über meine Leiche!", protestierte Zero.  
"Du kommst sehr wohl mit", entgegnete ich ihm.  
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"  
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"  
"Hach, wie ein altes Ehepaar", schwärmte Kaien und machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob überall rosa Blumen rumschwirrten.  
"Was hat der da gerade gesagt?", knurrten Zero und ich gleichzeitig. Kaien -völlig entsetzt über unsere finsteren Minen- flüchtete um die nächstbeste Ecke.  
"Dann werde ich dir wohl doch helfen müssen", seufzte Zero und griff sich 2 von den schwarzen Koffern.  
"Wenigstens sind die nicht pink, dann sehe ich wenigstens nicht allzu lächerlich aus", murrte er.  
"Pink steht dir aber gut", neckte ich ihn. Er wandte sich ab, ich nahm die restlichen beiden Koffer und folgte ihm. Wir standen kurz später vor einem prunkvollem weißem Haus. Zero klopfte an die große Haustür und ein Blondschopf mit grünen Augen öffnete verwundert die Tür.  
"Ah Zero, was möchtest du hier? Schickt dich der Rektor?  
"So in etwa aber ich habe keine große Lust mich jetzt lange mit euch Vampiren zu unterhalten. Ich wollte nur eben die neue Schülerin hierher bringen. Das kannst du Kuran ausrichten" Zero wollte schon wieder gehen, ich hielt ihn fest und fuhr ihn an.  
"Was fällt dir ein? Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine da rein lassen? Wie soll ich die Koffer da hoch bekommen, mein Lieber?"  
"Ich. Gehe. Da. Nicht. Rein" entgegnete dieser trotzig.  
"Oh doch. Das wirst du" Ich zog an seiner Krawatte und zog ihn zurück zu den Koffern.  
"Die Krawatte ist auch gut als Halsband zu gebrauchen", lachte der Blondschopf. Widerwillig willigte Zero dann ein und trug die Koffer hoch. Als ich hinter ihm hergehen wollte, hielt mich der Blondschopf zurück.  
"Ich bin Takuma, wer bist du?"  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit. Aber.. Kannst du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?"  
"Welchen denn?"  
"Sag Kaname nicht so schnell was über meine Ankunft"  
"Du kennst ihn?"  
"Ehm ja so ziemlich". Ich wandte mich von ihm ab und lief Zero hinterher. Ich musste gar nicht überlegen, wo mein Zimmer ist. Schließlich kam aus einem das lautstarke Fluchen von Zero.  
"Du kommst ja auch mal", murrte dieser entnervt, "Mach bitte die Tür zu". Ich griff nach der Klinke und zog sie zu, solange bis ich ein 'Klack' hörte.  
"Wieso schickt dich Kaien in die Night-Class?", fragte er erschöpft.  
"Er will, dass ich mich mit Kaname ausspreche und wenn das passiert ist, soll ich in die Day-Class und wahrscheinlich Guardian werden"  
"Wenigstens etwas sinnvolles", murmelte Zero dann noch, dann machte er Anstalten zu gehen, "Ich werde morgen nach dir schauen, okay?" Ich nickte und er verließ den Raum. Kurz überlegte ich, was ich tun sollte, dann beschloss ich Takuma zu suchen. Zu meinem Verwundern stand dieser auf dem Flur vor meinem Zimmer.  
"Da bist du ja", meinte er.  
"Also ich bin Sumino Mikami und möchte mich gerne den anderen vorstellen". Takuma machte große Augen, verbeugte sich dann.  
"Freut mich Mikami- sama"  
"NENN MICH NICHT SO!"  
"Wieso?"  
"Ich benehme mich nicht danach".  
Dann führte er mich in einen großen Raum, aus dem Stimmen drangen. Zu meinem Erleichtern waren keiner der 3 bekannten Gesichtern -Kaname, Yuki oder Shiki- anwesend.  
"Hey, hört mir mal zu", rief Takuma, "Das ist unsere neue Mitschülerin, Sumino Mikami"  
"Mikami?", raunten die Anwesenden. Ein anderer Blondschopf stürzte auf mich zu und klammerte sich an mein Bein.  
"Muss huldigen, muss huldigen!", murmelte dieser.  
"Und das ist Aido", seufzte Takuma.  
"Okay, hallo Aido und hast du irgendwie vergessen deine Beruhigungspillen zu nehmen?"  
"Nein, nein. Alles bestens", nuschelte dieser, immer noch an meinem Bein hängend.  
"Hanabusa, musst du immer so übertreiben?", murrte ein anderer junger Mann.  
Die Horde stellte sich mir als Ruca, Kain, Rima und Maria vor. Mit Aido hatte ich ja schon Bekanntschaft gemacht.  
"Und so wie ich es vermute, ist Shiki irgendwo eingeschlafen oder er nascht schon wieder Mikados. Und was Kaname und seine liebe Schwester machen, will ich gar nicht wissen", sagte ich beiläufig.  
"Woher.. Kennst du sie?", fragte Rima.  
"Das sind meine Cousins"  
"Klar, deine Mutter war eine verstoßene Kuran", meinte Takuma.  
Genau in diesem Moment stapfte der verschlafene Shiki in den Aufenthaltsraum.  
"Was ist denn hier für ein Lärm..", murrte dieser.  
"Das ist Shiki wie ich ihn kenne, immer hellwach und voller Motivation!",lachte ich.  
"Was zum.. Cousinchen!" Shiki stürzte sich auf mich.  
"Erstens bin ich nicht dein 'Cousinchen', immerhin bin ich älter als du, und zweitens.. Rima?"  
"Ja?"  
"Könntest du ihn bitte von mir abkratzen?"  
"Mit dem größten Vergnügen", knurrte sich und stürzte sich auf den hilflosen Shiki.  
"Ah, Seiren", begrüßte Takuma Kanames Dienerin.  
"Mein Meister wünscht sie zu sehen, Mikami- sama", berichtete diese.  
"Dann soll er schön selber kommen, richte das ihm bitte aus. Er wird doch wohl noch in der Lage dazu sein, mir 'Hallo' zu sagen",sagte ich zu ihr in einem fiesem Unterton.  
Wenige Minuten später kam dann mein 'geliebter Cousin' angeschlurft.

Für mich ein Monster-Kapi.. Achja, wozu krank sein nicht alles gut ist..  
*Schokoerdbeeren hinstell* Die konnte ich desw nicht essen -.-


	5. Chapter 5

"Guten Tag, mein lieber Kaname", Begrüßte ich den Braunhaarigen gespielt freundlich," Ich würde gerne meine Cousine kennenlernen" Ohne etwas zu erwidern, warf er den Kopf nach Hinten und rief ihren Namen, Yuki. Darauf eilte ein kleines, zierliches Mädchen in den altertümlichen Raum. " Ja, Kaname?", hauchte diese. "Das ist unsere Cousine, Sumino", stellte mich Kaname vor. "Ist sie Ridos Tochter?" " Nein, wo denkst du hin? Es gab noch eine Tochter. Aber da sie sich weigerte, Rido zu heiraten, hat man sie verstoßen" Die Braunhaarige lief zu mir und schüttelte meine Hand. "Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Yuki", begrüßte sie mich. " Ganz meinerseits. Ich würde mich jetzt gerne ausruhen. Ich bin das typische Vampirleben nicht gewohnt", gähnte ich. Ichijo, Yuki und die anderen nickten. Ich schlürfte durch die langgezogenen Flure, deren Böden mit rotem Teppich, der mit Goldfaeden verziert waren, bis ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnete. Erst erschrak ich, da etwas -oder eher jemand- auf meinem Bett lag, das - oder der- nicht hierhergehörte. "Mach doch nicht so einen Krach", grummelte der Silberhaarige. "Was machst du hier?", platzte es aus mir heraus. Anstatt mir zu Antworten, drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und sah nun in Richtung Wand. Etwas empörtschlich ich mich an das Bett und rüttelte an den starken Schultern. Wieder mürrisches Grummeln. "Wieso bist du hier?", fragte ich erneut. "Der Rektor wollte dass ich die Nacht noch bei ihm verbringe. Aber weil ich keine Lust darauf habe, von ihm von vergangenen Zeiten vollgequatscht zu werden, dachte ich, gehe ich dich lieber ärgern", erwiderte er. "Ich versteh es nicht", warf ich dann nach einigen Momenten Stille in den Raum. "Was?", fragte der plötzlich hellwache junge Mann. " Wieso du jetzt schon freiwillig in ein Haus voller Vampire gehst und dass du.. Mich nicht hasst" Er überlegte kurz. "Solange nur du in diesem Raum bist, ist es okay. Du störst mich ja nicht. Aber wieso sollte ich dich hassen? Du bist schließlich der einzige, der noch aus dieser glücklichen Zeit lebt" "Weil ich ein Reinblüter bin. Du hasst alle Vampire. Allein wie du Takuma angesehen hast. Dabei ist er gar kein Reinblüter. Und außerdem Bin ich damals ohne ein Wort gegangen und dich im Stich gelassen, als du mich am ehesten gebraucht hättest". Stille. Ich ging zum Fenster, öffnete die etwas verstaubten Gardinen und blickte in die sternenklare Nacht. Und dachte nach, was gewesen wäre, wenn ich geblieben wäre. Vielleicht wäre er auch nicht getötet worden. Er wäre bestimmt ein viel freundlicherer Mensch, oder Vampir wie auch immer, geworden. Als ich mich dann umdrehte, um meinem Kindheitsfreund dies mitzuteilen, musste ich feststellen, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. Ich legte dem gefallenen Engel eine Daunendecke über.

Ich schien auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen zu sein. Ich vernahm ein ständiges Klopfen an meiner Tür. Verschlafen öffnete ich die Tür. Dort stand der besorgte Kaien. "Ist Zero da drin?", fragte er sofort. "Ja, er ist gestern Abend hier her gekommen und dann eingeschlafen. ", erklärte ich ihm. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Aber sag ihm doch, Dass er für heute vom Unterricht befreit ist, aber heute Nachmittag den Klassenwechsel bewacht" "Wird gemacht, Herr Rektor " "Nenn mich doch wenigstens Kaien ", wimmerte der Mann beim verlassen des Zimmers. Ich hob eine Weiße Feder vom Boden auf. Sie war wahrscheinlich aus der Daunendecke gefallen. Ich nahm diese und kitzelte damit den Langschläfer unter der Nase. Er nieste kurz, legte sich das Kissen auf den Kopf und murrte. "Aufstehen, du Faulpelz", befahl ich ihm. Er nahm das Kissen vom Gesicht und sah mich verständnislos an. "Du kannst von Glück Reden, dass du heute vom Unterricht befreit worden bist. Sonst hättest du nämlich nachsitzen müssen" Er seufzte. "Dann werde ich dich wohl den ganzen Tag ertragen müssen", spielte Zero theatralisch und raffte sich auf. "Stell dich mal nicht so an". Ich warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.


	6. Chapter 6

Wir gingen in die Stadt und Zero zeigte mir die Schule. Später war Zeit für den Übergang. Ich eilte in mein Zimmer und zog mir schnell die Night-Class-Uniform an. Kuran ging als Erster nach draußen, gefolgt von mir, Takuma und den anderen Vampiren. Man hörte schon von weitem das Gekreische der Day- Class. Ich spürte eine Kälte Hand auf meiner Schulter. "Tut mir leid wegen gestern", sagte eine hohe Jungenstimme. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Es war Aido. "Ach was, ist doch okay ", lachte ich und kümmerte mich nicht mehr groß um ihn. Ich konnte Zero sehen. Er schrie die Schueler an. "Wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört hier rumzukreischen, werde ich mir jeden einzelnen vornehmen!", war einer seiner Sätze. "Leicht überfordert, Kiryu?", fragte ich ihn lachend als der Wechsel vorbei war. Zero drehte sich um, ging auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Ich erwiderte es. "Und wofür war das jetzt ?", fragte ich. "Ich habe gerade gemerkt, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast" Er lächelte. Auf einmal wurde ich aus seinen Armen gerissen. Ich landete gegen einen Baum und wurde am Hals festgehalten. Ich blickte in die Augen einer aufgebrachten Yuki. "Halt dich von meinem Zero fern", knurrte sie und bohrte ihre Fingernägel tief in meinen Hals. "Lass mich los", keuchte ich. "Zero gehört mir!", brüllte sie völlig von Sinnen. Doch im gleichen Moment wurde sie von mir weggerissen. "Leg noch einmal ein Finger an diese Frau..", mahnte der Silberhaarige aufgebracht. "Dann willst du was machen?!", spottete Yuki. "Dann füge ich dir Schmerzen zu, die du noch nie gespürt hast!" "Das ist nicht dein ernst" Zero nahm mich schützend in den Arm und verscheuchte Yuki mit Bösen Blicken. Ich spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit an meinem Hals hinablaufen. Ich roch Blut. Zero riss sich von mir los und krallte sich in den Baum. "Verschwinde!", rief dieser. Ich ging näher an ihn heran und blickte in zwei blutrote Augen. Völlig perplex blieb ich stehen. Einen kurzen Augenblick danach begann er an meinem Hals zu lecken und seine Fänge in ihn zu sinken. Ich erlaubte ihm zu trinken. Solange bis er aufhörte. Das tat er auch kurz danach. Das Rot in seinen Augen war verschwunden. Er ließ sich hinabsinken und drückte seinen Kopf in meinen Bauch. Der Stoff sog etwas Nässe auf. Ich drückte ihn weg und bückte mich zu ihm. Seinen Kopf hob ich an, er sollte mich ansehen. "Es ist okay", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. "Ist es nicht!", schrie er beinahe und bohrte seinen Kopf in meine Schulter.

(Erzähler)  
Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ohne große Vorfälle. Sumino und Kaname hatten immer noch nichts geklärt. Suminos Körper begann unter dem Blutmangel zu leiden. Ihre Haare waren zu einem weiß-grau verbleicht und ihre Augen zu einem Hauch Lavender. Ihre Beine waren zu schwach um ihr Gewicht zu tragen. Sie benutzte einen Rollstuhl. Sie hatte Bluttabletten genommen, aber nicht vertragen.

(Zero)  
Als Mino und ich wieder einmal an der frischen Luft waren, wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass es so nicht mehr weiter ging. "Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du noch sterben", sagte ich zu ihr. Sie atmete die frische Waldluft ein und schloss ihre Augen. Sie war schön. Sie war es und wird es immer bleiben. "Was hast du vor dagegen zu tun?", fragte sie mit gleichgültiger Stimme. Ich schnitt meinen Arm auf und hielt ihn ihr unter die Nase. Sie drückte ihn weg und sagte:"Wieso tust du das?" "Ich kann nicht mehr ertragen mit anzusehen wie du qualvoll dahinlebst" Ich knüpfte mein Hemd ein wenig auf und hielt ihr meinen Hals hin. Sie begann ihn zu küssen und sank ihre Zähne in ihn.

(Sumino)  
Sein heißes Blut lief meinen Hals hinunter. Es sättigte das Brennen in meinem Hals. Ich verbot mir seine Gedanken und Gefühle anzusehen. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was er über mich dachte. Zu groß wäre der Schmerz wenn es Hass wäre. Ich hasste mich dafür, ihn verletzt zu haben, sein Blut zu trinken. Ich war widerlich. Vorsichtig zog ich meine Fänge aus ihm. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als er mich zwang ihn anzusehen. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen und weinte. Er ließ mich gewähren.


	7. Chapter 7

Sumino  
Nachdem mein Körper regeneriert war, rief mich Kaien zu sich. Er bat mich mich zu setzen. "Du hast mit Kaname noch nichts geklärt, oder?", fragte er nach kurzer Stille. Ich verneinte. "Das wird wahrscheinlich nie passieren", seufzte er,"Ich habe dir ein Zimmer in meinem Haus eingerichtet. Ich denke, du könntest jetzt in die Day-Class und die Arbeit als Guardian aufnehmen" Meine Augen weiteten sich. Mein Herz zersprang fast vor Freude. "Danke", sagte ich froh und umarmte ihn. "Haha, ist doch schon gut", lachte Kaien, "Du nimmst dann auch den Nachnamen Cross an" "Da hab ich kein Problem mit"  
Ich war aus dem Haus Mond ausgezogen. Am Tag danach nahm ich den Dienst als Guardian auf. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach Zero, der mir versprochen hatte mir zu helfen. Doch er kam nicht. Ich schrie die kreischenden Day-Class Schülerinnen an. "JETZT SEID VERDAMMT NOCHMAL RUHIG!" Nach dem Klassenwechsel war ich völlig geschafft. Dann kam Zero ganz gemütlich angeschlurft. "Wegen dir Vollidioten musste ich das alleine machen! Hast du eine Ahnung wie schwer das war?! Du IDIOT!", fuhr ich ihn an. Doch er kicherte nur. "Was gibts da zu lachen?" "Du bist so süß, wenn du dich so aufregst", sagte er mit vorgehaltener Hand. Ich wurde rot. Aber ich verstand nicht, wieso. Früher waren Sätze wie diese Tagesordnung gewesen. Ich ging weg, wollte ein wenig alleine sein. Nach reichlichem Nachdenken wurde mir klar, dass ich ihn doch mehr mochte als es mir lieb war.

Der Rektor ließ mich erneut rufen. Ich ging zu seinem Büro. "Ich denke, es wäre doch keine gute Idee, wenn du in die Day-Class gehen würdest", seufzte er. "Waas?" Dann kam es in seiner fröhlichen 'Singsang-Stimme':"Kaname will dass du bleibst" "Du hast drei Sekunden um es zu erklären", grummelte ich und schlug auf den Tisch, sodass er beinahe zerbrach. "Nein! Nicht der Tisch! Der muss schon unter den Wutausbrüchen von Zero leiden", jammerte Kaien. "Er will mich nur terrorisieren, das hat er schon früher gerne gemacht", stellte ich fest. "Was geht hier vor sich?", kam es von einer verrauchten Stimme hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah einen Mann, dessen verdecktes Auge mich an eine Person erinnerte. "Yagari, sie weigert sich in die Night-Class zu gehen", petzte der Rektor. "Würde ich mich auch", kam es mürrisch zurück. Der Mann verließ den Raum, kurz danach ich. "Warte doch!", rief der Rektor mir nach. "Nein", kam es zurück. Ich ging Richtung Haus Mond. "Mikami!", rief eine Stimme. Ich blickte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und erblickte einen Blondschopf mit grünen Augen. "Takuma? Was ist los?", fragte ich ihn. Erschöpft vom Laufen blieb er vor mir stehen. "Kaname möchte mit dir reden" "Nein", kam es sofort zurück. "Er wird dir nichts tun, glaub mir", versicherte er mir. Ich seufzte. "Okay". Während er mich zu Kaname führte, dachte ich nur, wie dumm ich eigentlich bin. Einfach so auf eine Bitte von ihm einzugehen. Kurz vor dem Treffpunkt lief Takuma mich alleine gehen. Kurz danach sah ich Kaname, der einen Gesichtsausdruck trug, den ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.  
Und wenn ich mich nicht irrte, glitzerte etwas auf seinen Wangen.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, kam der Braunhaarige auf mich zu. Tatsächlich, er weinte. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Kurz vor mir stoppte er. Er sah mich mit traurigen Augen an. Noch nie hatte ich ihn in so einer Verfassung gesehen. "Rido wollte sich an deiner Familie rächen", begann er zu erzählen,"Weil deine Mutter ihn nicht geheiratet hat. Deswegen hat er an Itsuki Kiryu einen gefälschten Auftrag geschickt, mit meiner gefälschten Unterschrift. Weil er dich nicht getötet hat, zwang Rido Shizuka dazu, die Kiryus zu zerstören" Der Atem blieb mir weg, war unfähig zum sprechen, fragte aber dennoch:"Ich dachte, sie hat Zeros Familie getötet weil sie ihren Geliebten eliminiert hat" "Das wurde nur als Vorsatz genommen. Es tut mir so leid", gestand er mir unter immernoch fließenden Tränen.

Zero  
Ich suchte bereits eine Stunde nach Mino. Ein süßer Geruch flog mir entgegen. Überall würde ich ihn identifizieren können, selbst zwischen tausenden von Menschen. Es war Minos Geruch. Ich folgte ihm, bis ich sie in der Umarmung des angeblich gehassten Reinblüters. Meine Fäuste ballten sich. "Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich?!", rief ich. Die beiden sprangen auseinander. "Zero, warte. Ich kann das erklären..", begann Mino zu erklären. "Du brauchst mir nichts mehr zu erklären! Und dich, Kuran, mach ich fertig! Du wirst schon sehen", rief ich und ging weg. Sumino rief mir hinterher. 'Nein, niemals bleibe ich stehen. Du hast mich zu sehr verletzt', sprach ich in meinen Gedanken.


End file.
